


a little chocolate now and then

by Pineau_noir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taste, TasteofSmut 2020, They just have sex, Touch, Vaginal Fingering, and have some sex, brownie batter in places that aren't recommended, but no one gets high in the fic, literally no plot, the brownies are pot brownies, they're gonna make some brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: There are few things Pansy Parkinson holds dear, but first and foremost is her girlfriend, Ginny.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	a little chocolate now and then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> Lily! My dear friend! Thank you for this delightful prompt and pairing!
> 
> Ginny tries to teach Pansy how to bake brownies (maybe weed brownies) but Pansy is more intent on licking the batter and her girlfriend than actually learning the recipe...
> 
> I _slightly_ veered off course with the end, but I tried.
> 
> So have my first attempt at sexy ladies having sex with each other. _throws confetti and runs away awkwardly_
> 
> [Static_Abyss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss) thank you so much again for your amazing friendship and beta services and hand holding while I did something totally out of my comfort zone. I really appreciate you ❤

Pansy loved her girlfriend. She was brash and bold and unafraid of almost everything. She was a Gryffindor through and through. She made all the decisions Pansy wished she'd made years ago during the Second Wizarding War. She was forgiving, almost to a fault. Point in case, she'd forgiven Pansy and all of Pansy’s friends for their poor choices when they'd been children. She was gorgeous and still, after several years of dating, she made Pansy’s heart flutter.

But most of all, she was skilled with her tongue.

“Fuck, Ginny,” Pansy groaned, then came.

——

The day had started as usual, Pansy woke up with her ginger girlfriend sprawled across their bed. She rolled out of bed and took a moment to really study Ginny in the faint rays of sunlight peeking through their drapes. Ginny was nude but for her boy-cut knickers and Pansy let her eyes linger on Ginny’s freckled, but toned arms; her strong shoulders, pink from the sun; her small, perky breasts; her taut stomach; her lightly tanned legs.

It was the Sunday after a Harpies’ match so Pansy was content to let Ginny have a nice lie-in. However, Pansy had never been one for idleness so she gave Ginny one last look and turned to make her way to their kitchen. A strong cup of tea was on her agenda and not even ogling her girlfriend could delay her for long.

She puttered around their kitchen, setting water to boil and checking to see how many eggs they had. Ginny would be hungry when she woke, and while Pansy was unwilling to play the domestic host for many, she was always happy to make breakfast after a big Quidditch match. She found their carton of eggs, a pound of bacon under a Cooling Charm, and a large loaf of freshly made sourdough bread Mrs Weasley had sent a few days prior. 

Pansy fired up the hob. One of the things she would _never_ admit to anyone (not even Draco), was that she loved cooking the Muggle way. Pansy had always done well in Potions, and the exacting measurements and directions transitioned well to baking, but she'd found joy later in life in experimenting with flavours and textures in cooking meals for herself. She'd even branched out and learned several household charms from Mrs Weasley. She had sworn Mrs Weasley to secrecy— Pansy still had an image to maintain.

Pansy was sipping her tea, eggs were softly boiling, and there were several rashers of bacon sizzling in a pan when she heard Ginny crash into something behind her.

“Did you imbibe too much last night?” she asked without looking.

Ginny didn’t answer, just came up behind Pansy and wrapped her arms around Pansy’s waist.

“Um,” she grunted.

“I do so love when you go non-verbal, darling,” Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

“You love me all the time,” Ginny said into Pansy’s neck. She placed a sweet kiss on the mole that Pansy despised but Ginny adored.

Pansy shifted some of the bacon around, letting herself be cuddled. “There are very few people I will admit to loving,” she said, “but yes, your name is on that list.”

Ginny kept nuzzling and kissing Pansy, the slight height difference giving her the perfect angle to get at the spot that drove Pansy spare.

“You’re proper this morning,” Ginny said then pulled away and yawned.

Deciding their bacon was cooked, Pansy turned off the burner and spun to pull Ginny into a hug. “I don’t mean to be cold,” she said.

“You’re not cold,” Ginny assured her, kissing the tip of her nose. “Just proper.” She grinned, a truly evil grin, and said, “I have something that will help you relax.”

Pansy raised her brow. “Oh?”

“How do you feel about learning to bake something new?” 

Ginny’s face was pink and her grin was blinding. Pansy would follow her to the ends of the earth to keep her this happy. 

“You know I like new recipes,” she replied letting some of her gooey feelings show on her face. 

Pansy’s wand buzzed to let her know the eggs were ready and she shooed Ginny away to finish their breakfast.

——

Several hours later, they were in their sitting room, Pansy sprawled on their sofa reading and Ginny, never one to stay still, was in her corner doing some broom maintenance. Pansy had always hated the smell of broom oil but now, on lazy Sundays, she'd grown to love the pungent smell because it reminded her of home. Pansy finished her magazine and looked up at Ginny.

“Tell me about this new recipe.”

“Muggles have this plant they grow and dry out and smoke,” Ginny said excitedly. She put her broom down and walked to where Pansy was reclining. “Kind of like Gillyweed. Neville got his hands on some and infused some butter with it so we can make brownies!”

“We’re going to do a traybake with a Muggle drug?” Pansy looked up at Ginny, knowing she looked sceptical of the whole idea. After spending several years with Gryffindors, her cool facade was woefully lacking.

Ginny did a little hop in place. “Yes!” 

Pansy shrugged. “If that’s what you want to do on your one day off, then far be it from me to deny you your fun.”

“Hannah said after she baked with the butter, she and Neville got up to a lot of fun. Apparently it can enhance sensation in addition to relaxing you.” Ginny leered, making Pansy laugh.

“Excellent,” Pansy said, licking her lips. She couldn’t keep back her grin when Ginny giggled. “Well, I do trust Abbot more than most of your lot.” 

Pansy stood and straightened out the wrinkles of her long cardigan. She waved her arm grandly, like she'd been taught as a child to welcome people into their home. It never failed to make Ginny laugh, the absurdity of the old, Pureblood gesture at odds with who Pansy was now.

“We should have everything,” Ginny said as she dashed into the kitchen. “I put the butter under a charm to keep it fresh, but soft, so we should be able to use it right away.”

Pansy followed at a more sedate pace. They were only a few metres from their kitchen, there was no need to exert herself. “Do you have a recipe for the Muggle brownies?” she asked when she reached their cupboard.

“Pot brownies,” Ginny said, turning and holding out a little stoneware crock that had to hold the laced butter.

“I’m sorry—” Pansy said, feeling both of her eyebrows raise— “ _pot_ brownies?”

“Better than ‘skunk’,” Ginny muttered to herself.

“Skunk?!” Pansy demanded.

“It’s marijuana,” Ginny said. She took the top off the dish and let Pansy smell. “They call it skunk because if you smoke it, it has a very distinctive smell.”

Pansy sniffed at it delicately and decided it didn’t smell like a skunk. It was earthly and sharp, but the smell was somewhat tempered by the butter.

“If we add enough chocolate, you won’t know it’s in there,” Ginny said, placating. She shrugged. “And if you hate it, more for me!”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I trust our resident Herbology Professor and his wife more than anything.”

“Grab the flour, sugar, and cocoa powder, love,” Ginny said in lieu of a response. 

Smiling, Pansy walked to the cupboard and grabbed the dry ingredients. She heard Ginny sorting through their bowls and cursing at a small crash.

“Everything OK over there?” Pansy asked, walking back to the counter by the range.

“Fine!” Ginny replied, exasperation clear in her tone. She stood up and brought a big metal bowl to Pansy, then grabbed their eggs.

“Just going to leave the mess—”

“Maybe we can sort through it after we get high,” Ginny suggested with a frown. “I’m not feeling it now.”

Pansy kissed her cheek and smiled. “Whatever you want, darling.”

That seemed to perk Ginny up and soon she was directing Pansy in the recipe. She had apparently made it enough times with her mother that she knew it by rote. Pansy sifted in the flour and cocoa while Ginny mixed the sugar, butter, and eggs. After a minute, they were ready to combine the wet and dry ingredients. 

The batter was a rich brown colour, the texture a little grainy, but Pansy had faith in a Mrs Weasley recipe. Ginny, forever part-barbarian, dipped her finger in the batter and held it out to Pansy.

“How does it taste?” she asked with a sly look.

Shrugging a little, Pansy leaned in and took all of Ginny’s forefinger into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the batter and swallowed, enjoying the rich taste. Then she _slowly_ pulled her mouth back, making sure to lick and suck Ginny’s finger as it came out, pausing to nibble at the tip. She felt a little tingle of awareness between her legs at the taste of her girlfriend.

“Not bad,” Pansy answered, her voice deeper than usual. 

Ginny stared at her, eyes dark. Seemingly shaking herself out of her lust haze, she turned back towards their cupboard. 

“Do we still have those mini Chocoballs?” she asked.

“Unless you ate them after practice, they should be in there,” Pansy said. 

She watched as Ginny pulled things off the shelves, haphazardly, until she let out a little ‘aha!’ and turned back to Pansy.

“Let’s mix these in the batter before we pour it into the tray.” 

She ripped open the package and pulled out a chocolate and fed it to Pansy.

Pansy closed her eyes and let the flavour of the chocolate, strawberry mousse, and clotted cream explode in her mouth. She let out a little moan and cracked her eyes open just enough to peek at Ginny’s face. Then, unable to help herself, she pulled Ginny towards her and kissed her.

The kiss was sweet for about three seconds then Ginny was licking into her mouth, seemingly chasing the taste of the candy, of the batter, of _Pansy_. Pansy pulled back so she could nibble at Ginny’s bottom lip.

“We need to get the brownies into the oven,” she whispered into Ginny’s mouth.

Ginny groaned and pulled completely away and brusquely grabbed the pan and almost threw it into the oven. She stalked back up to Pansy and kissed her again. 

“Timer,” Pansy gasped out.

Pansy had to bite back a smile as she felt Ginny sigh in her arms.

“Why do you have to be so responsible?” Ginny asked, sulking. 

She pulled away, grabbing her wand and setting an alarm for an hour. 

“Do you have any ideas on how to spend the time?” Pansy asked in her most innocuous voice. 

Ginny had known Pansy too long to not see through her.

“I don’t,” Ginny replied, “but I think you might.” 

She walked to Pansy, crowding her up against the countertop. Pansy let herself melt against Ginny. She nosed up Ginny’s neck, nipping at the tender skin and reveling in the tiny gasps it pulled from Ginny. 

“I thought since that batter was so delicious,” she said making her way up to Ginny’s ear, “and there seems to be some left over, we might enjoy cleaning the bowl in a more non-traditional manner.” She bit down on the lobe of Ginny’s ear in emphasis, smiling at the groan she caused.

“We can do that,” Ginny panted back. 

Reaching over for the bowl, Pansy dipped her finger in it and copied Ginny’s move, letting her lick the batter off Pansy’s finger. When Ginny was done, Pansy replaced her finger with her tongue and kissed Ginny, wet and messy.

“Up on the counter,” she huffed out, pulling Ginny’s shorts and knickers off. “And take off your top.”

“Bossy,” Ginny teased, but did as bid. 

Then she was naked on their countertop and Pansy’s mouth was dry. 

When Pansy and Ginny had moved into their cottage a year ago, they'd known they needed privacy. They were a post-war couple who'd been on opposing sides, in a same-sex relationship. Draco and Harry had paved the way for some acceptance, but they still knew they would need to be out of the public eye as much as possible. They had a lot of land that had been heavily warded, ensuring their privacy.

What all of that meant, was that Ginny frequently sunbathed in the nude and as such, she was covered in freckles. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Pansy whispered. 

She dipped her finger in the bowl with the remaining batter and painted a stripe between Ginny’s breasts, from her collarbone to the middle of her stomach. Ginny looked down at her with dark eyes as Pansy licked the batter off of her stomach. 

She felt Ginny’s hands in her hair and revelled in the flutter of Ginny’s stomach muscles under her tongue. She made her way up to where Ginny’s ribs met and sucked some of the tender skin into her mouth. Ginny’s legs wrapped around Pansy’s waist, her muscular thighs holding Pansy tight. 

After Pansy had finished tasting Ginny, she moved on to tasting the batter on Ginny’s skin. She licked up Ginny’s collarbone then up Ginny’s neck and ended her journey in a kiss. Pansy fucked her tongue into Ginny, grabbing her by the neck to pull her as close as possible. After a minute, Pansy pulled back and looked at the bowl.

“There’s still more batter,” she said, a little breathless.

Ginny smirked down at her. “Don’t let me interrupt,” she replied.

Pansy swiped her fore and middle finger through the batter again and stepped out of Ginny’s legs, holding them apart. She spread a line up one, got another fingerful of the batter and painted a second line down the other.

“Oh, are we having _this_ sort of fun this afternoon?” Ginny asked, all faux innocence. 

Answering with her actions instead of words, Pansy licked the batter off Ginny’s right thigh in one smooth motion. She took a quick moment to bite the tender skin where thigh met pubic bone and smelled the rich, clean scent of Ginny. She placed a kiss, chaste had it not been at the top of Ginny’s cunt, and moved to lick the brownie batter off her left thigh. 

Ginny was squirming on the counter, her legs restless. She scowled at Pansy when their eyes met.

“You’re an awful tease,” she complained. 

Instead of answering, Pansy turned to use both hands to get batter then circled Ginny’s nipples with the chocolate. 

“That’s— ah— a little cold,” Ginny gasped out.

“I’m sure I can think of a way to warm you up,” Pansy muttered and gently cupped Ginny’s breast in her hand. She leaned down and slowly licked all around her areola, ignoring the hard pink bud. Over and over she teased, biting and licking everywhere on Ginny’s small tit, but the nipple. 

The flicker of interest in Pansy’s clit had turned into a constant tingle, gently pulsing with the beat of her heart. Everything felt hot between her thighs. She had always gotten turned on by teasing her partners, revelling in their pants and groans. Ginny was no exception. She had been shifting, her breathing uneven since Pansy had licked brownie batter off of her thighs.

“I hate how good you are at this,” Ginny groaned and Pansy relented, pulling her nipple into her mouth. 

She licked the chocolate off and then sucked at the tip, enjoying the slight tang of soap and sweat and skin. Biting, she gently pulled her head back to stretch out the nipple with her teeth. 

Ginny let out a guttural moan that echoed through Pansy’s body. She pulled back and looked at Ginny. Her skin was flushed and Pansy could see the glimmer of sweat at her temples. 

“Don’t stop now!” Ginny insisted.

Pansy winked and moved to her other nipple, licking and biting and losing herself in the taste of chocolate and _Ginny_. She lost herself in the sensation until she felt Ginny gently pull at her hair. Ginny pulled her into a messy kiss and Pansy let her lead. She wrapped her legs around Pansy’s middle again and started restlessly rolling her hips against Pansy, looking for friction. 

“You’re such a fucking _tease_ ” she reiterated, between kisses.

Smirking, Pansy answered, “You love it.”

Laughing quietly, Ginny nodded. “I do.” She bit her lip. “Just don’t spread the batter in places that will be hard to clean.”

Pansy laughed back, struck for the millionth time at how happy and joyful her life had ended up. She’d never envisioned finding this kind of love, much less with a _Weasley_ but somehow, she and Ginny worked. 

She placed a small kiss on Ginny’s cheek and nodded her agreement. Then she moved her hands under Ginny to grab the lean muscle of her arse. She gave them a squeeze and moved to nibble on Ginny’s ear. 

“If I’m careful, can I play with some batter while I eat you out?” she whispered.

“Sure,” Ginny relented, seemingly too turned on to care. “We’ve a big tub, I can always go for a long soak if you get me too dirty.”

Pansy summoned their little step-stool and cast a Cushioning Charm on the top, then sunk to her knees, pleased that it left her at the perfect height.

“Hand me the bowl?” she asked then nipped up Ginny’s thigh.

Unable to answer, Ginny gracelessly grabbed the bowl and handed it to Pansy. 

“Thanks, beautiful,” Pansy murmured into her cunt. She gave her a quick lick, just between her folds, avoiding her clit, then pulled back to look at Ginny. Her legs, white and freckled, were spread and trembling; her lips peeked out of her centre, pink and damp with arousal; the red thatch of hair, neatly trimmed, was shiny and Pansy wanted to taste _everything_.

Eyes never leaving the sight between Ginny’s thighs, Pansy leaned over to scoop a bit of batter with her fingers. She gently traced it on the seam along the inside of one of her thighs, then the other. Then she looked up at Ginny’s face.

“Do you trust me?”

Ginny nodded, brown eyes almost black with arousal. “Always.”

Pansy reached down for another fingerful of batter and painted a small line of chocolate from the top of her pubis to the top of her vagina, making sure to keep it centred and out of the rest of her folds. She heard Ginny gasp and grinned.

“Still trust me?” she asked.

“Yes, you areshole,” Ginny responded, impatient. “Now lick it up before it dries.”

Pansy let out a little laugh but lowered her face to Ginny’s cunt. She lapped at the wetness, enjoying the strong, tangy taste, then slowly licked where the chocolate led. Flicking Ginny’s clit with her tongue, once, twice, Pansy moved her mouth back down, trying to find any last remnants of the batter. She spent several drawn-out moments licking Ginny, listening to her gasp.

After she decided there was no more batter on Ginny, Pansy gently pulled her so her pelvis was tilted up more and slipped two fingers into her. Ginny was hot and wet and gorgeous and Pansy thrust her fingers in and out several times, gently, before Ginny let out a little cry.

“Must you tease me?” she said in an almost-shout.

Pansy ignored her and crooked her fingers, aiming for her g-spot, smiling when she hit it and Ginny lost her breath. She leaned down to gently nip at her outer lips, letting her teeth slowly slide off of one side, then the other. Then, turning her head, Pansy licked the batter at the crease of Ginny’s thighs, still moving her fingers inside Ginny.

Ginny was restless, her hips thrusting, her breath shallow, when Pansy moved to lick the batter on the other side.

“You fucking— fucking Slytherin,” she gasped out when Pansy bit down on the delicate skin. “Make me come!” she demanded.

Unable to stop her laughter, Pansy moved her head back to the place Ginny wanted. Done teasing, she started up a fast rhythm with her fingers, curling them in and out, and leaned down to lick around Ginny’s clit. She circled it several times before dipping her tongue down to lick it and smiled as Ginny’s legs moved to clamp around Pansy’s head. Pansy felt Ginny move her hands into her hair and heard her start breathing out little ‘uh uh’s under her breath. 

So Pansy did it again, three circles, one lick, over and over until she lost count and was licking Ginny’s clit as much as she was licking her lips. When Ginny had moved her legs, Pansy had been unable to fingerfuck her, so she’d started a curl and release motion, trying to time it with the motion of her mouth.

Suddenly, Ginny’s legs tightened so much Pansy could barely breathe and she let out a small, pained sob and Pansy knew she was coming. She gentled her fingers and mouth until Ginny’s legs fell slack around her head.

“Merlin,” she sighed. “I thought I was going to fall off the counter.”

Pansy reached up to wipe her mouth and laughed. Ginny bent down to kiss her, chasing her own taste in Pansy’s mouth.

“Hmm,” she murmured. “You taste like chocolate.”

“How much time before the brownies are cooked?” Pansy asked, standing and stretching out her legs.

Ginny picked up her wand and waved it, checking the time. “About ten minutes,” she answered. Then she smiled. “How are you feeling after all of that batter?”

Pansy grinned. “Relaxed?”

Ginny moved over to kiss her. “And?”

“Really relaxed,” Pansy answered. 

She _did_ feel relaxed. She doubted she had ingested enough of the infused butter to really affect her, but her body felt looser, her thoughts just a tiny bit slower. 

Ginny hopped off the counter and flicked her wand at the floor. Her gaze was predatory and Pansy felt her heart flutter at the look. She walked back to Pansy and pulled off her cardigan, worked on getting Pansy’s shirt over her head, her leggings down her hips, until they were both nude in their kitchen.

“Lie down?” she asked, gesturing to the area she had spelled comfortable.

Pansy nodded and sat down on the floor, enjoying Ginny’s gentle Cushioning and Warming Charms. She lowered herself until she was flat on the floor and watched Ginny as she knelt between her thighs. 

“I don’t have any patience for this, Pans,” she said and leaned down to bite at Pansy’s nipple. Pansy’s back arched up into the pain-pleasure.

“I knew you fucked like a Gryffindor when we moved in together,” Pansy answered breathily.

Ginny’s hand moved to Pansy’s thigh, lifting it and wrapping it around her body as she continued biting and sucking Pansy’s tit. Pansy whined when she felt Ginny’s hand scratch up her thigh, ending at her cunt. Pansy shifted her hips, her arousal made everything tingle and throb with her heartbeat.

Pansy lost herself in the dual sensation of Ginny gently stroking her cunt and biting at her nipple. She gasped as Ginny gently flicked her clit with her fingertip and then sucked _hard_. Pansy couldn’t keep her hips on the ground as Ginny’s singular focus was on making Pansy feel good.

Without warning, Ginny reared back and lifted Pansy’s hips up until her mouth was against Pansy, licking into her. Pansy scrabbled at the floor at the sensation of being picked up and going from nothing to being eaten out in aught point three seconds. But teasing Ginny had always been Pansy’s biggest turn-on so there was also a sense of relief. Pansy could feel the wetness between her thighs and she let out a gasp as Ginny’s tongue fucked into her, making a filthy sound.

“Gin!” she gasped.

Ginny ignored her and kept fucking her with her tongue, massaging the backs of her thighs where she held her up. Pansy let out a completely undignified sound as she felt Ginny dig her nails into her legs and she shrieked as Ginny started an assault on her clit. 

All of Pansy’s muscles were shaking as Ginny kept up licking and sucking and scratching. Pansy’s mind was blank as she revelled in the sensations. Her heart was pounding and Pansy could feel sweat start building in the places where she and Ginny met. Her back was starting to hurt a little from the angle, but she was overwhelmed by the wet, soft muscle flicking against her. She thrashed her hips and reached up to pull at Ginny’s hair, but her sole focus was on what Ginny was doing to her.

Pansy loved her girlfriend. She was brash and bold and unafraid of almost everything. She was a Gryffindor through and through. She made all the decisions Pansy wished she'd made years ago during the Second Wizarding War. She was forgiving, almost to a fault. Point in case, she'd forgiven Pansy and all of Pansy’s friends for their poor choices when they'd been children. She was gorgeous and still, after several years of dating, she made Pansy’s heart flutter.

But most of all, she was skilled with her tongue.

“Fuck, Ginny,” Pansy groaned, then came.

**Author's Note:**

> The internet says Charles M. Schultz said: “All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn’t hurt” and I sorta trust the internet and only feel slightly skeevy about the using the creator of Peanuts for a porn one-shot but oh well.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
